


New Man

by pkg4mumtown



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Swearing, Violence, song: New Man (Ed Sheeran)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkg4mumtown/pseuds/pkg4mumtown
Summary: Tumblr request:  "The inspiration came from "New Man" by Ed Sheeran. The reader has an ex who as getting started in the music industry when she left him. After meeting John a few months later she posts some pictures up of her and him but she is also very careful to not show his (John's) face in them so he can keep his anonymity. The reader's ex takes her keeping John's face out of pictures as her not being happy with her relationship and writes the song 'New Man'.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun with this and decided to be a bit silly with it. Despite what I’ve written, I don’t hate the song or Ed Sheeran so don’t get mad at me lol

When I left Kyle months ago, I expected to be more distraught over the break up. The truth was I was sick and tired of putting up with his bullshit. Still, you don’t stay with someone for six years and walk away entirely unscathed, but here I was. When I met him, he was still getting into the music industry and hadn’t yet been tainted by it. Within a few years, he had completely blown up and that’s when the problems started occurring. He started to frequently come home drunk and high after ridiculous parties, sometimes not even coming home at all. Rumors of him hooking up with random girls surfaced and I tried my best to believe that they were just that; rumors. Meanwhile, I was working at a coffee shop near our apartment and constantly getting hounded by media and fans. I was done. Absolutely done. He wasn’t the same man I fell for anymore, he was so full of himself and obsessed with his image that I felt like I didn’t even know him. So, I left. I packed all my shit, left Los Angeles, and moved to the opposite side of the country to New York.

I was able to snag a job at a coffee shop on the outskirts of downtown, thankful to not have to commute in that clusterfuck. That’s where I met John. He was an easy customer, always ordering the largest Americano we offered and every so often requesting extra shots in it. He visited so frequently that I was able to tell how many shots he required just by the weariness written on his face.

_“Today looks like a ‘two extra shots’ kinda day, John,” I had greeted him._

_“I can’t argue with that,” he sighed._

_“The extra shots are on me today,” I spoke quickly, hoping he would miss it as I tapped on the computer screen._

_“I can’t let you do that,” he protested._

_“Oops,” I shrugged and sent the total to the card reader._

_He chuckled and shook his head, swiping his card. He pursed his lips in thought as he waited for the machine to finish the transaction, “Well, how about I buy you dinner to pay you back?”_

_“John, two extra shots are worth less than two dollars. So, unless we’re going to McDonald’s, it’ll be a lot more than a repayment.”_

_“Is that a problem?”_

_I went silent as I deciphered his words, “Um, what?”_

_“If me asking you out to dinner is more than a repayment, is that a problem?” he clarified._

_“Are you asking me out on a date?”_

_His face reddened in response, but he nodded, glancing down at his feet briefly. I bit my lip, writing my phone number on his coffee cup before making it._

The date went well because in a couple weeks we were absolutely smitten with one another. He was so genuine, kind, and an all-around sweetheart that I couldn’t help but fall for him. That nearly changed a week later during a trek at the park with Dog.

_I took a picture of the three of us together, hoping to brag a little on my social media. I stared the photos I had taken, settling on one and showing it to him. A gentle smile spread across his face as he gazed at the photo with me, pressing a kiss against the side of my head._

_“Can I post this, John?” I asked him, admiring the photo with a lovesick smile._

_“Post it?” he asked, looking all kinds of lost._

_“On Instagram,” I clarified._

_“What-a-gram?” he asked slowly. If anything, he looked more lost than before._

_After a thorough explanation of Instagram and a scarily quiet John, I waited for his answer nervously. He was older than me and only really used his phone to text or make calls, so I thought I understood his apprehensiveness._

_“No,” was his only response._

_“Can I ask why?”_

_“I’d prefer that you didn’t,” he glanced at my crestfallen face and sighed heavily. “But, it has to be said some time.”_

_I looked up at him questioningly._

_“Look, the reason I can’t have my face plastered on the internet with you isn’t because I don’t want you to,” he ran a hand over his face. “It’s for your safety.”_

_“John…”_

_“Promise me, that you won’t hate me for what I’m about to tell you,” he pleaded._

_“John, what’s going on?”_

_“Promise me.”_

_“Okay. I promise.”_

_“I—I’m an assassin, Y/N. I have a lot of enemies, some who wouldn’t hesitate to hurt you. I also just prefer to not risk the security of a future mission, so I’d like to have very few people know my face.”_

_I stared at him with my mouth slightly hung open, trying to process what he just told me. It was all so absurd that it felt like a joke, but his face held a deadly calm. I was certain I could tell when he was joking, and this was not one of those times. I felt his hand hesitantly reach out to grab mine, my hand twitched slightly in surprise._

_“Please, don’t be scared of me. I just wanted you to know what you’re getting into with me. If this is too much for you, I’ll understand if you want to end this now,” his voice held an air of defeat._

_I swallowed thickly, finally meeting his eyes again. I leaned up, pressing a kiss to his cheek and feeling him relax. He maneuvered me, so I was sitting in between his legs, wrapped securely in his arms.  I could feel his heart thundering into my back, as if he was still nervous about what I would say._

_“What if I don’t show your face or use your name?” I asked, loosely holding my phone between my fingers and fidgeting with it._

_His chest expanded behind me, telling me he took an exceptionally big breath while placing his chin on my shoulder, “Okay.”_

_“Really?” I asked a bit too hopefully, earning me a soft smile and a kiss to my temple from John._

_“Yea,” he murmured, taking the phone from my fingers and opening the camera app._

_With his free hand he brought my face closer to his, allowing him to hide his face while he kissed the side of my face. I was so caught off guard, that I laughed at the tickling of his beard against my jaw and completely missed the fact that he took a picture. His chest rumbled with laughter behind me, pressing his body closer as he peppered more kisses across my cheek, the phone long forgotten._

_“I adore you,” he whispered blissfully, sliding the phone back into my hands, “Go crazy.”_

From there, it became a bit of an obsession to plaster my interactions with this faceless man on my Instagram. I’m pretty sure he regretted telling me to “go crazy” because I would sneak pictures of us or just him whenever I could. My Instagram was flooded with photos of him and the dog, especially one where he decided to lay on John’s face and caused John to sneeze for hours as dog hair got up his nose. I would say I snuck a photo of John laying in bed, half naked, but he caught me immediately. I was careful to not get the large expanse of tattoos on his back in their entirety, as I didn’t know exactly what they meant but edges of the tattoos inevitably made their way in.

Time flew by with John and we had been together for a few months, but I was so happy I couldn’t imagine my life before he walked into it. This particular morning, I felt his arm slip around my waist and bring me close to his warm body.

“Yes, John?” I asked groggily, wondering what was so important that he had to wake me up as early him. His lips brushed across my shoulders and the nape of my neck, causing me to convulse and bury my face in the pillow, “No…,” I whined, trying to wriggle away from him.

He followed my movements, laughing into the skin of my upper back and resting his face there, “Wanna go for a drive today?” he mumbled into my skin.

“Where?” my voice muffled by the pillow.

“Mmm,” his voice vibrated as he thought, “Beach?”

“Sounds good, now let me sleep,” I murmured, closing my eyes in a vain attempt to catch a couple more hours of sleep.

“It’s already seven, hon,” he laughed at my inability to survive on six hours of sleep.

“ _John_ ,” I groaned at him.

He laughed once more, kissing my shoulder and sliding out of bed, “I’ll get breakfast started.”

The promising smell of coffee and bacon dragged me out of bed, so I could eat with John. After breakfast, we packed any necessary items for the beach and changed. I had to stop and admire John in a t-shirt, board shorts, and sandals as he carried things to the front door. The three of us piled into John’s Mustang and headed toward a nearby beach.

When we first started dating, John confessed to me that he didn’t really listen to music while driving. He knew I did, though, and allowed me to take control of the radio. I usually compromised and kept the music low, so we could talk over it. I fiddled with the tuner, catching the end of a pop song I enjoyed, and John tolerated. The host’s voice came over the speakers right after the song faded out, announcing the release of a new song.

_“Up next, we have new music from Kyle Eagan. This one’s called New Man.”_

I could almost see John’s ears perk up at the name, knowing exactly who he was from what I had told him.

“Isn’t that…?” He trailed off.

“Yep,” I muttered, moving my hand to change the station.

“Wait! I want to hear it,” he swatted my hand away.

“Why would you want to hear it?” I scoffed.

“Didn’t you hear the title?” he raised an eyebrow at me.

“I don’t know why you want to do this to yourself,” I sighed, turning the song up so we could make out the lyrics.

John’s face immediately turned into a grimace as a bassy, pop beat assaulted his car speakers.

_I heard he spent five hundred pounds on jeans_  
_Goes to the gym at least six times a week_  
_Wears boat shoes with no socks on his feet_  
_And I hear he's on a new diet and watches what he eats_  
_He's got his eyebrows plucked and his arsehole bleached_  
_Owns every single Ministry CD_  
_Tribal tattoos and he don't know what it means_  
_But I heard he makes you happy, so that's fine by me_  
_But still, I'm just keepin' it real_  
_Still lookin' at your Instagram and I'll be creepin' a lil'_  
_I'll be tryin' not to double tap, from way back_  
_'Cause I know that's where the trouble's at_  
_Let me remind you of the days when_  
_You used to hold my hand_  
_And when we sipped champagne out of cider cans_  
_I guess if you were Lois Lane, I wasn't Superman_  
_Just a young boy tryin' to be loved_  
_So let me give it to ya_

I watched an amused smile tug at the corner of John’s mouth as he listened intently to the words. He didn’t feel the strong urge to hunt down Kyle anymore, which I felt was a good thing. He simply wasn’t worth John’s time and energy. So, the song was like one big joke to John.

_I don't wanna know about your new man_  
_'Cause if it was meant to be_  
_You wouldn't be callin' me up tryin' to_  
_'Cause I'm positive that he don't wanna know about me_  
_I don't wanna know about your new man_  
_We'll get there eventually_  
_I know you're missin' all this kind of love_  
_But I'm positive that he don't wanna know about me_

_Your new man rents a house in the 'burb_  
_And wears a man bag on his shoulder, but I call it a purse_  
_Every year, he goes to Málaga with all the fellas_  
_Drinks beer, but has a six pack, I'm kinda jealous_  
_He wears sunglasses indoors, in winter, at nighttime_  
_And every time a rap song comes on, he makes a gang sign_  
_Says "Chune, bwoydem light up the room!"_  
_But enough about him, girl, let's talk about you_  
_You were the type of girl who sat beside the water readin'_  
_Eatin' a packet of crisps, but you will never find you cheatin'_  
_Now you're eatin' kale, hittin' the gym_  
_Keepin' up with Kylie and Kim_  
_In the back of the club, kissin' a boy that ain't him_  
_Okay, you need to be alone_  
_And if you wanna talk about it, you can call my phone_  
_I just thought I would tell you, 'cause you oughta know_  
_You're still a young girl tryin' to be loved_  
_So let me give it to ya_

I rolled my eyes at the lyrics, crossing my arms and sinking further into the seat of the car. John’s hands gripped the wheel tightly for a split second when it vaguely mentioned cheating, but he relaxed quickly when I placed a hand on the back of his neck.

“Who’re Kylie and Kim?” he murmured over the song.

I snorted out a laugh, covering my mouth as his question was so unexpected. A smile spread over his own face as he caught a glimpse of my smile out of the corner of his eye.

_I don't wanna know about your new man_  
_'Cause if it was meant to be_  
_You wouldn't be callin' me up tryin' to_  
_'Cause I'm positive that he don't wanna know about me_  
_I don't wanna know about your new man_  
_We'll get there eventually_  
_I know you're missin' all this kind of love_  
_But I'm positive that he don't wanna know about me_

_Baby, I'm not tryin' to ruin your week_  
_But you act so differently_  
_When you're with him, I know you're lonely_  
_Please remember you're still free_  
_To make the choice and leave_  
_Don't call me up, you need to show me_  
  
_I don't wanna know about your new man_  
_'Cause if it was meant to be_  
_You wouldn't be callin' me up tryin' to_  
_'Cause I'm positive that he don't wanna know about me_  
_I don't wanna know about your new man_  
_We'll get there eventually_  
_I know you're missin' all this kind of love_  
_But I'm positive that he don't wanna know about me_  
  
_But I'm positive that he don't wanna know about_  
_But I'm positive that he don't wanna know about_  
_I don't wanna know about your new man_

I switched the radio off as the song ended, not wanting to hear anything else after that mess. My mood was entirely changed as I sat simmering in anger, which was unavoidable as soon as the song mentioned “me”. My hand had long abandoned John’s neck, now tucked firmly under my other arm as I crossed my arms.

“Y/N, relax,” John’s voice cut through the silence, bringing his hand to my head and rubbing soothingly. “I know the whole thing was bullshit, okay? I trust you.”

I leaned my head into his touch, nodding in response and releasing a heavy sigh. He dropped his hand from my head, grabbing my hand comfortingly and bringing it to his mouth to kiss the back of my hand. John’s house wasn’t far from the beach, so we arrived a few minutes later. We found a secluded spot, spreading out a large blanket to claim the area and setting everything else on top of it. I plopped down next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder as we watched the dog run around along the edge of the water.

“You know, his voice is really fucking annoying,” John said through a chuckle, causing me to laugh along with him.

“Oh, I know.”

“Are we going to talk about him stalking you on Instagram?” John growled, becoming protective in a split second.

“I honestly didn’t even know, John,” I patted his knee and gazed up at him, a mischievous smile slowly appearing on my face. “But…”

“What?” he asked uncertainly, his mouth wanting to smile involuntarily at the look on my face.

“We could give him something to look at.”

John tilted his head at me, narrowing his eyes in thought, “Lay down on your stomach.”

We rearranged ourselves, so we were both laying on our stomachs next to each other, propped up on our elbows. I stuck my arm out and opened the app, turning my head to look at John, “Kiss me.”

“My face?” he wondered.

“Cover it,” I shrugged.

He thought over possibilities, then licked his lip and nodded when he thought of a suitable one. He leaned into me, kissing me so tenderly that I nearly forgot to take a picture. I didn’t notice his hand move toward the phone or his eye open to guide his hand into place. When I finally remembered to press the capture button, he was already set up. We separated after a few more stolen kisses, immediately bringing the phone to my face to see the photo.

“Jonathan!” I exclaimed, dropping my head and laughing into the blanket. In the photo, covering his face except where his mouth met mine, was a huge middle finger.

“All covered,” he chuckled, kissing my head and standing up to rip is shirt over his head. “Come on!” he called out to me while chasing after the dog.

I shook my head as I watched him run off, hovering my fingers over the keyboard as I decided what to write.

_“Trust me, he knows about you and he’s not impressed, bro. #FuckYouKyle #NewMan #AssholeIsNOTbleached #HeKnowsWhatHisTattoosMean #ImSureHesBeenToMalagaBeforeIDK #NoManPurseButHisTacticalBeltIsHotAsFuck #BurbonIsBetterThanBeer #IAteHalfAPackOfBaconThisMorning”_

I clicked “post”, tossed my phone in the bag we brought with us, and ran after John and the dog; satisfied with the level of pettiness I put into the caption. I nearly tackled John as I ran into the waist deep water, but he recovered and lifted me easily. His mouth fused to mine as he took us deeper into the water and I knew there was no place I’d rather be. Yea, fuck you, Kyle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve shut down Kyle’s accusations in his new song, but what happens when you see him in person again. Nothing good, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another silly addition to this fic just because I felt like it. The song fragments are from For Island Fires and Family by Dermot Kennedy. Hope you enjoy!

I splashed my face with water, groaning in displeasure as I shocked myself awake. I knew John wouldn’t let me go back to sleep after seeing me awake, as he preferred to utilize the day as much as he could. I made my way back to his bedroom, where he waited patiently in nothing but boxers with the sheet low on his hips. I had picked up his discarded t-shirt from the night before and threw it over my head on my way to the bathroom. It fell to just around my mid thigh, barely covering my ass but I knew John loved it. His arms were crossed behind his head, propping it up slightly. His eyes raked over my body as I stood at the foot of the bed. He removed his hands, spreading his arms out in front of him in a silent invitation.

I crawled over him, straddling his torso and kissing him eagerly. His hands slipped under the shirt, running up my back and pulling me closer to his chest. I pulled my lips away from his, teasing him by keeping my mouth just out of reach as he tried to chase my lips. My lips made contact with his jaw, sliding down to his neck. He turned his head away from me, causing the long muscle in his neck to contract and bare itself to me under his skin. I pressed my lips against where the muscle connected to the top of his sternum, trailing my lips up and biting the muscle gently until I reached the end behind his ear.

“Do you work today?” he asked me through a soft moan.

“Nope,” I responded by teasing his neck with the tip of my tongue.

“I want to take you to dinner tonight,” he sighed, grasping the tops of my thighs.

“I thought you had a job tonight,” I wandered my hands down to his chest and brought my lips back to his.

“It was small, not worth my time. You’re more important,” he confessed, staring at me as if I was the most important thing in his life.

I blushed, hiding my face in his neck as I was overcome with emotion. It never ceased to amaze me how sincere and thoughtful John was. I brought my head back up, pressing my lips to his scruffy cheek.

“So, dinner and dancing?” I asked hopefully. He made a displeased grumble in his throat at the mention of dancing. “Actual dancing, not club dancing,” I rolled my eyes.

He thought for a moment and nodded, “I can get behind that.”

“Oh, Jonathan, that’s club dancing,” I teased.

He furrowed his brows in confusion before the terrible joke caught up to him, causing him to sigh and press his lips together in a tight line. I laughed at his expressionless face, which broke as soon as a smile spread over my lips. His eyes crinkled as he chuckled, causing his chest to jump under me.

“I know a restaurant we can go to downtown,” he murmured, pressing his lips to my chin.

“Just you and me, no weapons?” I asked, smoothing his hair back.

He grimaced, holding up a finger to his nose sheepishly, “One pistol?”

“Do you really need a gun at dinner?” I squinted my eyes at him playfully.

“Hey, you can never be too careful, sweetheart. I brought one on our first date,” he smirked, letting out a soft laugh.

“No extra magazines or knives,” I compromised, shaking my head at his comment.

“Deal,” he shrugged, knowing full well he could handle a situation with whatever he had available.

I stretched my body out over him, letting my toes run along his sheet covered legs and resting my head on his chest. His hands made their way under the shirt once more, allowing his rough fingers to press into my skin. His fingers rubbed soothing circles, occasionally digging into the tense muscles he discovered in my back from standing at work for hours.

“Is the restaurant nice?” I mumbled into the warm skin of his chest.

“Mhmm. Why?”

“Just want to see you in a suit,” I murmured. While I did see him in a suit frequently, it was almost always strictly for work and I never got to truly feel the material under my hands. It was insanely attractive, especially knowing what he did in the suit and how efficiently he did it.

“Do you need a dress?” he asked, trailing his hands down until they rested teasingly on the top of my ass.

“I don’t even get to enjoy the ones you’ve bought because you buy me so many, John,” I huffed, peppering kisses against his chin, just out of reach of his mouth.

“Okay, okay,” he chuckled.

The day was mostly spent outside playing with the dog, since we would be gone in the evening. When we finally separated ourselves from the outdoors, we were sweaty, itchy, and out of breath. A handsy shower was in order but I refused to give into his touch until later tonight, slipping away from him and out of the shower. John squinted his eyes and gave me a small pout in response, before following me out of the bathroom.  I stood in front of the closet, staring at the dresses I kept here when I felt him step behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. He bent slightly, resting his chin on my shoulder and staring at the contents of the closet with me.

“You looked stunning in this one,” he murmured, running his hand over the silky material of a dark blue dress. It had a moderately deep v-neck and ended at my knees, making it one of John’s favorites.

I pulled it off the hanger and pulled myself from John’s grasp to go change. Once I dressed, I turned to see him half dressed in a suit. His black trousers were open while his fingers worked on the navy-blue button down adorning his torso.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you wear anything but black or white with your suits,” I observed as I walked over to him. “Did you pick this specifically to match?”

He dropped his head as if I caught him doing something bad, a smile creeping onto his face. I took his tie from him, sliding it around his neck after he finished tucking his shirt in and buttoning his trousers. He watched me intently as I tied the knot, using it as leverage to bring his head toward me to plant a kiss to his lips. I secured the knot against his neck and stepped back from him slowly. He ran his hand through his hair, making his way to the bathroom and grabbing his bottle of hair gel, which was like second nature when he wore his suits. I stopped him before he could open the bottle, sliding in between him and the bathroom counter.

“Leave it soft,” I requested, letting my fingers brush through the hair framing his face.

“Ready, then?” he murmured, bringing his forehead to mine. I nodded and pressed a light kiss to his lips.

“So, what’s this place called?” I asked John as we got in the car. He didn’t answer me, instead turning the car on.

I had forgotten to shut the radio off the last time we were in the car, so the radio blared as the amenities in the car woke up.

_I don’t wanna know about your new man_

“Nope,” I said to myself, slapping the “off” button. John chuckled next to me as he drove off, planting his hand on my thigh for the ride.

John was right, the place was fairly nice but not overly so. We were seated almost immediately considering the place was packed, leading me to believe that John had some kind of connection here. We passed rows of tables, before being sat in the first row of tables from the open area set aside as a dancefloor. Beyond that area was a small stage where a singer stood with a guitar and pianist next to him. The table we were sat at was circular in shape, which allowed John to scoot closer to me, so we were both facing the stage. He threw his arm over my shoulders possessively as we waited for our food, tickling my exposed shoulder with his rough fingertips. My own fingers danced on his thigh, which was skimming my knee every so often as his legs were spread open under the table.

I barely gave him any time to recover from the meal before I was tugging him to his feet and dragging him to the dancefloor, where a few couples were dancing to the end of a song. As we stopped among the other couples, a soft guitar filled the room joined by the singer’s powerful voice. John pulled me into his arms, swaying us around the space as we let the lyrics wash over us.

_And I couldn't tell you enough that I'm sorry_

_And no, you couldn't tell me enough that you loved me_

_She's bringing the moon and stars to me_

_Damn permanent reverie_

_And even though this life, this love is brief_

_I've got some people who carry me_

I rested one of my arms over his shoulder and letting my hand glide into the hair at the back of his head, happy that I had caught him before he put anything in it. I pressed my cheek against his jaw, closing my eyes briefly as I inhaled his scent. When I opened my eyes again, I caught a glimpse of a figure I hoped I’d never have to see in person again. _Kyle._ He had sat next to some young woman, unsuspecting that he was probably using this dinner as a way to get in a quick lay. He even had the audacity to show up in a colorful snapback and flashy hoodie, neither of which were appropriate for the restaurant. As if my luck couldn’t get any worse, his eyes met mine and I watched them widen in recognition before John was taking us in a different direction.

“Everything okay?” John’s voice rumbled in my ear, feeling my body tense at the sight of Kyle.

“Our least favorite person just walked in. Just our luck, right?” I sighed sarcastically.

“Ignore him,” John replied comfortingly, “He’s not worth any of your emotions.”

_Wasn't it love as soon as we knew each other properly?_

_Living 'bout half right, until a certain person got to me_

_Nothing is secret, everything's sacred, how it ought to be_

_Under the moonlight on a clear night, on rooftops is where I want to be_

I pulled my head back and grinned at him, so grateful to have him with me. He pulled me impossibly closer, kissing my forehead and reciprocating my smile.

_Sometimes I'm like a child, it's something I can't release_

_Dreams of her coming home, sweet home_

_I'm telling you home's so sweet_

_Said you reminded me of the summer times, and I still mean that_

_In a full room I'm the only one she's smiling at_

Just like that, the room melted away as I was lost in John’s eyes and embrace. The only thing I was sure of was him and the music surrounding us. Kyle didn’t matter, he hadn’t in a long time and moments like this reminded me of that. Despite whatever John got himself into, he always came back to me and made sure I knew that I was important to him.

_You know that feeling when you think your heart is gonna come right out through your shirt?_

_I get it a couple times a year, but I've been getting it more often with her_

_Now when I'm face to face with death I'll grab his throat_

_And ask him, "How does it hurt?"_

_Up in those golden moments growing old too quickly_

_Was he thinking of her?_

_But she's bringing the moon and the stars to me_

_Damn permanent reverie_

_And even though this life, this love is brief_

_I've got some people who carry me_

As the song faded out, John kept his arms firmly around me and holding my attention so well that we didn’t notice the commotion near the stage. Kyle was arguing the singer, who shoved his guitar into Kyle’s hands and stormed off. I was surprised that Kyle was even allowed on the stage but as I saw—who John told me was the owner—next to the stage, I realized that Kyle had bribed him.

“Um, hi, the name’s Kyle Eagan and I’m gonna sing you one of my songs. It’s actually top five in the charts right now, so I’m dedicating it to a gorgeous woman here, tonight,” he spoke while adjusting the microphone and glanced my way. I felt for the girl he was with, probably thinking this was all for her.

“Let’s go,” John murmured as Kyle started singing.

He led me back to the table, dropping probably more than the dinner was worth just so we could leave now. As we approached the front door of the restaurant the song ended abruptly, causing John to look behind us as Kyle bounded off the stage in our direction. He growled in annoyance, shoving the door open and letting me go through first.

“He’s following us,” John grumbled as the brisk, night air enveloped us.

I caught a glimpse of his arm disappearing into his jacket, presumably to grab his pistol to scare Kyle. Kyle’s hurried footsteps grew closer to us, so I took action to avoid John killing Kyle on the streets of New York.

“John,” I warned, “Don’t.” I grabbed his hand and tugged him into the alley we almost passed. I held his hand, stepping back slowly as his body shadowed mine, “Take me right here, John.”

John was pissed about the interrupted evening, the emotion darkening his eyes and mixing with lust at my words. I bit my lip as his eyes hovered down the neckline of the dress. He backed me up against the rough wall, running his hands up my thighs and dragging the bottom of the dress up until it was bunched around my waist. He lifted me and pressed me against the wall, fusing his mouth to mine with pent up frustration. His hands gripped my ass while he ground himself against me. I moaned in his mouth at the friction caused by his actions, clutching his shoulders as he repeated his movement.

“Hey!” a hazy shout came from a few feet next to us.

“John, please,” I whimpered, playing up the theatrics more than necessary. His mouth left mine, leaving a trail of burning sucks and bites down my neck until he reached the top of my trapezius. His head turned away from me, looking outwards at Kyle’s shadowed form as he sank his teeth into the muscle. The corners of his mouth curled up in a satisfied smirk as he found Kyle’s infuriated gaze. John’s lips sucked the skin he just bit, leaving behind a large red mark that would definitely bruise later, as if he was claiming me.

“This fuckhead won’t leave,” he snarled, grinding against me to make a point. I gasped, digging my fingers into his back.

“Excuse me!? Do you know who I am!” Kyle shouted louder. “Hey!”

John clenched his teeth, seething and growling in his throat. I felt his grip on me slack, telling me to drop my legs until I could stand. He brushed my mussed hair out of my face, combing his fingers through and back until my face was clear.

His lips pressed against my forehead before mumbling against the skin, “Give me a minute.”

John straightened his suit jacket, turning to face Kyle and taking large strides toward him. He stared intently into Kyle’s eyes, conveying all of the anger he had toward the smaller man.

“You really want to do this, _Kyle_?” John spat, uttering Kyle’s name with a mocking tone.

“Yea, you know what? I think I do,” Kyle replied with a cocky attitude, reaching into his waistband and pulling out a small revolver.

John didn’t even flinch as the revolver was aimed at the material of his suit. He had half a mind to reach for his own gun but knew I wouldn’t be happy about that.

“Kyle, put the gun down,” I warned him, hoping he wouldn’t be dumb enough to fire it.

“I’m doing this for _you_!” he shouted, the revolver shaking in his hand.

“Do it,” John murmured. “Grow a pair and do it, _Kyle_. Think she’ll be head over heels when you shoot me?” Kyle’s hand shook partially out of anger and partially out of fear as he pondered what to do. “You gave her up. You had your chance. She won’t fall for your bullshit ever again.”

A shot echoed in the alley, causing my heart to stop. John’s torso shifted sideways from the bullet hitting the tactical lining of the suit, his foot stepping back to brace himself so he didn’t fall backwards. His teeth clenched in a grimace as he grabbed the lapel and shook the bullet off the material. The mauled bullet fell to the floor while John smoothed the material out. He stared back at Kyle’s terrified eyes, moving quickly before Kyle could fire another panicked shot. John disarmed Kyle too easily, packing his fist with the gun and delivering a swift punch to Kyle’s face. Kyle stumbled and fell back but was soon picked up as John twisted the material of Kyle’s sweatshirt in his fist and hauled him to his feet. Kyle was shoved against the alley wall, John’s fist poised in the air and ready to deliver another punch.

“Is this how you keep her around, huh?” Kyle sneered at John with blood dripping down his cheek.

John shoved him harder at the accusation, about to land another punch until I stopped him, “John!”

John paused, turning his head toward me with his chest heaving with rage before turning his attention back to Kyle, “Come near us again and I won’t be as nice.”

“This was you being nice? You’re fucking crazy!” Kyle shouted in his face.

“You’re still alive, aren’t you?” John questioned with a wicked tone.

John glanced back at me once more, sighing heavily and stepping back from Kyle. John released the revolver’s cylinder and tilted the gun back so that the remaining bullets fell to the floor. He chucked the revolver down the alley, listening to it clatter along the gravel. I walked toward them cautiously, sliding my arm through John’s and grabbing his hand.

“I warned you, Kyle,” I shrugged as he touched his bleeding cheek.

“Does he hurt you like this, Y/N, huh?”

I sighed, really just wanting to go back to John’s and sleep, “Not that I have to explain myself to you, but the only marks he leaves on me are with his mouth.”

Kyle scrunched his nose in disgust, letting his body fall against the wall, “I can’t believe you’d rather be with this old asshole.”

“John treats me better than you ever could and he’s a far better man, so you can fuck off and leave us alone!” I raised my voice, pointing at his chest with my finger.

I dragged John out of the alley and toward his car, letting out a dramatic groan as we sat inside.

“Sorry about that,” John apologized guiltily.

“I’m not mad at you, you didn’t do anything wrong. He’s getting on my last nerve and tonight was going so well until he showed up,” I sighed.

“How about we head home, I’ll run you a bath, and we can continue our night?” he proposed, turning his head to look at me in the seat. He leaned over the center console, kissing me breathless.

I pulled my head back, meeting his eyes and smiling, “I’d love that.”


End file.
